


听说你家乡成人礼与众不同？

by gugudriver



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Arno Dorian, Chinese Language, Drunkenness, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugudriver/pseuds/gugudriver
Summary: 莱昂觊觎这位刺客导师已久。今天亚诺在莱昂的成人礼上醉倒了，莱昂决定趁此机会，去亚诺的卧室看看他。





	听说你家乡成人礼与众不同？

**Author's Note:**

> occ警告！occ警告！occ警告！
> 
> 魔改多如狗，私设遍地走。新手司机第一次上路，请系好安全带。
> 
> 又，根据可爱群友的讨论，我决定私设[你！]莱昂小正太20岁成年，而亚诺·多里安导师喜提36岁，距离一枝花年龄进入四年倒计时x
> 
> 如果感觉亚诺太软趴趴了，那一定的酒精的错x不就是你写的不好（拼命甩锅）

沾着酒气，莱昂瞥了一眼剧场咖啡厅里尚在洒扫的三两女仆，快步闪身从大门外溜了过去，顺着外墙两个蹬踏攀上窗沿，跳上房顶。密密层层的爬山虎被衣角蹭到，扑棱扑棱惊飞了月光下的夜莺。他踏着与当下刺客大师如出一辙的行进路线，像一只刚刚舒展双翼的雏鹰，落在那位刺客大师卧室外的围栏上，安静盯着屋里明灭的灯火。

这样守在亚诺门前，已经不是一天两天了。

在莱昂身体素质日益精进与坚持不懈的探索下，他终于在十八岁的一天发现：当天黑成羽毛笔尖洇出来的最大一滴墨点那样黑的时候，法国兄弟会的刺客大师亚诺·多里安就会陷入深眠。在这个时候翻出卧室，在门口偷瞄一眼，甚至再稍待上几分钟，是完全不打紧的。

手把手教他剑术，为他请家庭教师，给他自己的姓氏。甚至在被亚诺接到巴黎这几年里，但凡亚诺没有任务在身，他每天都会抽出时间来陪自己吃晚饭。但这毕竟和自己所期望的陪伴是不一样的，谁敢说这不是他想要给这孩子一个与自己不一样的童年，在用来自长辈的爱拥抱这个小男孩呢？

在莱昂心中，亚诺不是兄父两字能定义的。他是他的光，是初春驱走严寒的太阳，是冰香槟入喉的第一口。自从认清这一点后，莱昂就爱上了深夜独自守在亚诺卧室旁边，享受“独占亚诺的时光”。

就守上那么一会儿。

守太久的话，即使亚诺已经与他非常亲近，还是会发觉这个“喜欢爬高蹬低的调皮小子”，并在揉头发和捏脸中选出一样，与他一并打包扔回卧室。而有的时候，好吧，十四岁之前，还会得到一个落在额头上的晚安吻。

但是今天不一样。

今天是莱昂正式成年的日子，亚诺为他在剧院咖啡厅准备了一场庆祝仪式。结果原本答应晚上一起庆祝的亚诺遇到突发事件，在成人礼快结束时才赶回来。

可怜风尘仆仆的亚诺不解时情，身手矫捷的他推门、快步走进、举起酒杯、说贺词、一饮而尽，行云流水一般。然后他便在几位青年目瞪口呆的敬佩眼神中，真的像塞纳河里的流水一样，活泼泼软在了高脚椅上。

那杯酒是莱昂的一位水手朋友从东方带回来的，当地人叫它烧灼锋刃。据说是法兰西从未酿出的烈酒，一口就能把人醉倒。水手本来只是倒出一杯要给大家鉴赏，没想到竟然被多里安先生一口闷了。要不是亚诺酒量好，现在可不是眼神迷茫这么简单。

于是把亚诺连拖带抱哄进卧室，下楼送走朋友之后，莱昂索性轻车熟路攀到围栏，来看被酒精迷昏了头的刺客大师。

不得不说，这杯酒的力量确实很神奇。

今天亚诺卧室的门没有关，蜡烛也额外亮了两根，但却可以听到他绵长的呼吸声——他睡了，睡得很沉，比平时还要沉。

也许你可以走进去，在床边看一眼。去看一眼那个人，而不是盯着这几束虚无缥缈的灯火。

不不不，走进去会惊醒他的，法国绅士不应当对心上人有所唐突。

可是看一眼怎么能叫唐突呢？你想一想你有多爱他，你又有多久没能堂堂正正的凝望他了？

也许青年人总是会被冲动制控头脑，在莱昂确信不会被发现之后，他轻盈地跳下围栏，走进那伊甸园中。

刺客大师显然在他走后和酒精有过一番争斗。靴子一只撇在他爱读信的窗子下，一只脱在床边。衣服脱了一半，袖剑倒是好端端摆在一旁，胸前松松垮垮挂着几根绑带，金色刺绣的鹅绒被子半遮半掩，软蓬蓬的裹着他。平日里忧郁英俊的面庞任由烛火投下一圈一圈柔和的光晕，亚诺的睫毛颤抖了一下，眼睑下方的阴影有些摇晃。

莱昂感觉喉咙有些发痒。

那些光点，那袒露着随着呼吸起伏的胸口，那骨节修长带着一块伤疤的手，那浓密的睫毛，仿佛都在莱昂心上，一下一下轻轻挠着。

就当是亚诺给自己的成人礼物了，莱昂按倒心里劝导自己循规蹈矩的小人，决定顺应自己的愿望，抚上那看起来就很软滑的头发。

紧接着，他又借口两个人身上交缠缭绕的酒香太撩人，命令自己在先生的脸颊上亲吻一下再离开。

可惜这个吻歪了一英寸。

这都怪那烈酒味道让人眩晕。莱昂在喉咙里咕哝着，紧张地观察亚诺是否有醒转的迹象，索性亚诺睡得还是那样沉。于是他再次低下了头，含住了亚诺的唇。

他坚韧强大的战士，唇线也有几分锋锐，莱昂含着亚诺的唇，用舌尖缓缓描绘它的轮廓。然而却意外的很软？他小心地吮吻一口，尝到了酒水浓烈的辣意与特别的香气，这激发了他进一步探索的欲望。现在的莱昂已经变成了一个敢想敢干的好孩子，所以他放任自己与亚诺唇齿相依，探入轻扫亚诺的齿列。

被亚诺仿佛无知无觉的反应纵容到，莱昂的胆子鼓励他伏在了亚诺的身上，并把他揽进怀里。

年龄是一个奇妙的东西，它让亚诺以一个绝对高大的形象扎根在他心里的同时，又留下了足够的时间让他快速长大，以至于当他的手流连在亚诺腰线时，还能恰到好处的把亚诺的头扣在自己的肩窝里。

“……莱昂？”

带着鼻音的，模糊柔软的声音在莱昂耳中不亚于惊雷，一下把他的理智领回了笼。莱昂的动作一时间僵住了，可就在他飞快思索如何解释的时候，还被压他身下的亚诺又自顾自地说了起来。

“莱昂，你又来看我了。”他艰难抽出一只手，抚上了莱昂的脸颊，“你总是来看我，可是你要明白，你太小了，也许你应该把更多的精力放在你身边那些年轻漂亮有活力的姑娘身上……啊不，你今天已经成年了，一定不喜欢听人说小……小孩子总不喜欢别人说小的……”

语无伦次说了半晌，亚诺的声音又渐渐低了下来，手也重新跌回了枕头，又要陷入睡眠。

原来还在醉酒。又原来他一直都明白。

莱昂突然想起亚诺曾经教导他要积极追求真正想要的东西，这句话实在说得妙。凝视亚诺一会儿，莱昂再次俯下身加深了之前那个吻。这次他在亚诺隐隐咕哝着什么的时候用舌尖顶开了他的牙齿，去勾他的舌头，和他纠缠在一起。

感受到亚诺嘴里高浓度的酒香和顺从的态度，莱昂结束了这个吻，感到大脑一阵晕眩。他一直以来敬仰、爱慕的人，现在就这样安安静静躺在自己身下，毫无怨言的被自己压着，嘴唇沾染水光反射烛火，那样晶莹。

莱昂感到大腿上有什么灼热的东西贴了过来，他心有所感，探手过去摸了摸，彻底放弃今天浅尝辄止离开的念头。

“我的亚诺……我的先生，您刚才有句话说的很对，我确实已经不是小孩子了。”他亲在他面颊上一口，“而且，您很快就再也不会说我小了。”

只有一半挂在身上的衣服好脱得不像话，但莱昂决定就让那几条皮带扣在亚诺胸前。托起亚诺的腰，莱昂轻而易举把裤子拽开，握住那微微抬头、和他大腿打过招呼的地方，捋动起来。

不得不说，他还是很有技巧的。在几个吻和对前端几次恶意刮蹭下，他满意地看到他的亚诺微微弓起腰，送给了他满手礼物。

“一人一次，我的亚诺，现在轮到我了。”莱昂把手伸向了亚诺的后面，自言自语着。

“唔……”异样的感觉让亚诺皱起了眉，他现在很困，头很晕，发泄过一次之后整个人都变得懒洋洋的，连推拒都显得有气无力，莱昂故意把这读成欲拒还迎。

他温柔抚摸着亚诺的大腿，视图让他放松一点。而那沾满液体的另一只罪恶的手，却冷酷地视图在缝隙中挤进去第二根、第三根手指。

“啊……不……”亚诺显然感到有些难过，他皱着脸微微蜷缩着感受从未有过的不适。指节在他体内进进出出，时不时曲起一点儿扩张那尚未有人造访过的地方。胸口的揉捏舔舐让亚诺有些难耐，他喉咙深处隐隐发出什么声音，但终究没有说出口。不过不再滞涩的内壁和再次抬头的器官忠实地表达了主人的想法，这被莱昂很好的捕捉到了。

他轻声哄劝着迷迷糊糊的亚诺把双腿分开放在自己的腰侧，醉酒的亚诺武力值直降负数，听话得仿佛像一个三五岁的孩子，这真是好极了。不过虽然乖顺的亚诺让他很是心动，莱昂还是希望亚诺能明白自己到底是在做些什么。他的战士，他国王的灵魂应该是强大而优雅，坚韧又鲜活法兰西之鹰。

吻了吻亚诺的眼帘，莱昂把自己抵在了那个抽出手指后不断翕动的小口上。

“我猜您会喜欢的。”无视亚诺纠结在一起的眉毛，莱昂把腰往下沉了沉。

“唔！”

入侵缓慢而体贴，但这并不能掩盖莱昂那不容置疑的态度。他握住微微挣扎的亚诺的手，与他十指相扣，进一步向内深入。

“嗯……不、不……”这种坚定而漫长的闯入对于亚诺来说有些过分煎熬，身体内部被撑开的感觉着实让他难以承受，他终于冲破了醉酒的桎梏，半睁开了干涩的眼睛。

而眼前的景象显然已经超出了他所能想到的极限。

他身下传来异样钝痛，他双腿大张，环在男人的腰侧。而他养大的男孩，他的莱昂，握着自己的手，深深地看着他，他们的下体紧挨着。亚诺茫然地眨了眨眼，那给他带来不适的东西蓦然挺进，还有些迟钝的大脑没能控制好这身体，使他不自觉尖叫出声，双腿紧紧地环住了莱昂的腰。

试探的晃一下腰，发觉包裹自己的地方虽然紧致非常，但并不干涩，莱昂便放心地动了起来。

年轻人就要拿出来年轻人的性子。莱昂一下一下狠狠捣弄着，不得章法，但却让身下的躯体像一条缺水的鱼一样随着他的起伏不断绷紧。

几下沉重的撞击让亚诺头皮发麻，他抑制不住喉咙深处自己爬出来的呻吟，那种叫人羞耻的声音实在不能更色情一星半点儿了。“啊！啊……唔……”亚诺哆嗦着，终于找回自己的几分神智。

但他还是不太清醒，这位身体素质极好的刺客大师，在床上被人压着侵犯时，能想到的脱身方法竟然只是翻身往外爬。

而事实上，这和砧板上的鱼肉主动往刀上凑并没有太大区别。莱昂任由他脱身片刻，而后就着他翻身的力气，索性帮他摆成趴伏在床上的姿势，再一次把自己埋了进去，只一下就让亚诺脱了力。他按着亚诺的手臂，边抽动边俯下身亲吻亚诺的肩膀和脖颈。

亚诺无疑是一名很擅长潜行的刺客。多年的行刺任务也没有在他身上添上太多疤痕，特别是脖子后面被高领遮住的那一块，白嫩的不像一位三十来岁的男人应当拥有的。他重重的亲了一口，又凑过去舔他的耳廓。

亚诺现在已经完全明白了他在经历的事情，尽管这对他来讲着实匪夷所思。身体内部的冲撞和绵密的亲吻由内而外带来的麻痒却不容他思考太多，还有些无力的身体尽可能的扭动着向外攀爬，但只起到了反作用。

“亚诺……别扭了，含着我含得有点儿太紧了……我都不好动了……”身后莱昂的喘息声要命的性感，这孩子什么时候还有这样一面？可这话让人太羞耻，亚诺的感到自己的温度在不断上升，他红着耳尖呜咽一声拒绝了莱昂的评判，加大力气挣扎了起来。

“不……你不能……莱昂……啊！”突然某一下顶到的位置让快意在亚诺脑中空白了一瞬，声线蓦得拔高了起来。这让莱昂惊讶了一瞬，随即反应过来连连朝着那个给他的亚诺带来奇异反应的反复造访，这让亚诺开始无意识的反复绞紧在体内肆虐的器官。

“我的先生……这里让您特别舒服，是吗？”凑在亚诺耳边悄声说着，一边又试探性的顶撞几下，换来了亚诺几句模糊不清的呻吟。“啊，我懂了。”莱昂直起身子扶住亚诺的腰，朝着那一处一下一下的捣弄，“很高兴……我能给您带来快乐。”

亚诺被顶弄得一句话也说不出，但酒劲儿下去，头脑却越来越清明。后面带来的快感像潮水一样把他淹没，他控制不住像一个第一次接触性爱的小孩子一样浪叫出声，又挣不开莱昂的桎梏——那根东西搅得他实在是半分力气也使不出，耻得把脸闷在枕头上，视图掩盖自己被无上快乐支配的事实。

但莱昂并不满意他这种做法。就着相连的姿势，他把亚诺翻转回来，捞起亚诺的一条大腿亲了一口，挂在自己肩头，折叠着压在亚诺身前。

“亚诺，亚诺·多里安先生，请您看着我……我爱您，我真爱您……”

吐露完这句绅士求爱的语句后，他就又像一匹狼一样动了起来，弯下身啃舔亚诺的胸乳，把它吸得肿胀，闪烁着水光。配合着抽插轻轻咬一口，换来了几下痉挛收紧和一声尖叫。

这位刺客恐怕这辈子都没有被这样对待过，他的腿架在别人肩上摇晃着，揪进身下的床单视图对抗铺天盖地的快感，一下一下被人顶弄。可下身却违背他的意志越来越顺滑，主动放松戒备让按着他的人顺利一入到底，又依依不舍的在抽出时吸吮。这是亚诺无论怎样摆出倔强抗拒的模样都掩盖不了的诚实反应，更何况现在他现在面带潮红，眼里还汪着热泪，根本就拿不出半点儿狠劲儿。

“您一直都知道我在外面看您，那是不是早就想着这一天了？”莱昂快速抽动了一下，准准的顶在那要人命的地方。亚诺又叫出几个破碎的音节，呜咽着收紧，射了出来，液体喷溅在他们俩的胸前，也落在床上。

“唔，先生以前教我，弄脏衣服是调皮的坏孩子。”莱昂轻喘一声，报复的整根没入，顶开紧紧绞住他的亚诺。“亚诺里面又热又紧，现在是不是很舒服？”

“不……不，你……你出去……”亚诺动了动，快感来的太强烈，这让他有些经受不住，他推拒的力气已经越来越轻。悬空的姿势也给腰带来负担。

看着亚诺仿佛有些痛苦的表情，莱昂从善如流的抽了出来。就在他还在恍惚的时候，莱昂把他扶起来，引着看起来有些茫然的亚诺对准自己坐了下来。

这立刻就引起了新的反应。这种姿势让莱昂进到了一个难以想象的深度，他用力按着亚诺的大腿，在里面搅动。

“呃啊！”重新有了力气似的，亚诺挣扎着要起来，却又被坚硬划过内壁的快感软了腿，重重地坐了回去。

而后莱昂就再也不容他乱动，也不容他拒绝了。

莱昂把亚诺按进怀里，密密地亲吻他的唇与因为高潮浮在颧骨上的潮红，扶着他的腰发狠似的拼命捣弄。还在挂在身上的皮带随着起伏一下一下拍打在亚诺的胸前，平日里冷静自持的人此时颇有些无助的攀着莱昂的肩，叉着腿被动承受撞击。

性爱的快感从双腿间直冲大脑，亚诺觉得自己快要被燎着了，吐出一串一串自己都感到陌生的呻吟和胡话。他想推开莱昂，又把他抱得紧紧的。

内部现在顺滑无比，随着抽插发出水声。莱昂腾出一只手揉捏亚诺被皮带拍红的胸口，问他：“它让您这里肿得这样厉害……您告诉我，平日里穿着这身衣服奔跑是不是也有感觉的？”亚诺撇过头不去理他，可莱昂又不依不饶的凑上来：“是因为有感觉所以总穿这套吗？”

这话耻得亚诺浑身发抖，他的睫毛不知道是沾着汗水还是泪水，湿漉漉地视图瞪莱昂一眼，可下一秒就被几下极迅速的抽插抽离了凌厉。

这几下又快又猛，几乎让他再次攀上高峰，可是莱昂却又停了下来慢慢磨蹭：“告诉我吧，先生。”

但自尊心还是要求亚诺拒绝回到这个问题，他阖上眼睛，低垂着头，身下微微痉挛。

仿佛对这个无关紧要的问题抱上了执念一样，莱昂抽出大半，又快又准的顶上那一点。这让亚诺浑身一颤，泄露了一声抽泣式的呜咽，挣动了一下。可偏偏莱昂还在顶住那一点时停了下来，死死把颤抖的亚诺压向自己。这么反复了几次，亚诺的手臂从莱昂的肩头滑了下来，只软软地靠在莱昂身上，任由自己含着莱昂的地方痉挛抽搐。

又一次重重顶入之后，他哽咽一声，放弃挣扎一般，凑在莱昂唇上印下了一个讨好的吻，随即又脱力似的倚靠在莱昂肩头。

“……快……快点结束吧，呜嗯……好吗莱昂……”

几不可闻的气声性感得要命，莱昂看着强大英俊的刺客大师如今软绵绵的趴在自己怀里求饶，爱意几乎要冲破胸膛。

他有些粗暴的吻上亚诺，下身一刻不停的顶弄起来，舌头在他的口腔翻搅，吞下亚诺脆弱的、模糊不清的呻吟。这终于让受尽折磨的刺客大师痛痛快快的再次射了出来，他身子绷紧了一下却没有发出声音，只是落下了一滴眼泪，颤抖着死死绞住了莱昂。

莱昂也不再拒绝那处柔软的挽留，重重顶了亚诺一下，把他的头扣在自己肩颈旁，让他和自己不留缝隙的贴合在一起，紧搂着亚诺射了进去。

他平复了一下自己的呼吸，抽了出来，把亚诺平放在床上，轻轻抚着他的后背。

“您想现在洗个热水澡吗？先生？”

亚诺昏着头草草应了一声，莱昂就帮他盖好被子去烧热水。

等到他再回来的时候，亚诺已经又睡着了。屋子还像他最初进来时那样——靴子乱撇、衣服甩在一边、袖剑摆得很端正。不同的是，亚诺平静的睡脸上多了几分疲惫的神色，这让莱昂感到分外满足。

他把亚诺从被子里刨出来，抱进浴缸。浴缸不大，两个人在里面坐得满满当当，他撑开那个给他快乐的地方做清理。

亚诺颤抖了一下，抓住他的手臂：“不……不要再……”

“嗯，我们不做。”

听了这话亚诺松了口气一般，放开了手，又靠在莱昂身上昏昏欲睡。帮他擦洗的手顿了顿，忽然问他：“先生知道我是谁吗？”

亚诺挣开惺忪的睡眼，盯着他：“莱昂。”而后又眨了眨，困倦地睡去了。

莱昂抱紧亚诺，在他额上亲了一口，满足的叹了口气。

“晚安，先生。”

也许明天该给朋友带一份谢礼。换上干净被子，给亚诺盖上的莱昂出神想着。

毕竟，成人礼礼物他满意极了，不论是酒，还是亚诺。

**Author's Note:**

> *烧灼锋刃：烧刀子。
> 
> *第二天醒过来的亚诺：我铡刀枪呢？？？然后奋力起身，后被腰痛制裁，遂暂时放弃教训莱昂（殴打亲夫）的计划。年下伤不起啊伤不起。


End file.
